La vida en una canción
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: La vida puede describirse de mil y un maneras pero resulta más placentera si se narra con una canción. Serie de One shot no vinculados entre ellos que narran la vida de diferentes personajes o parejas.
1. Perdición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionado no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, Stan Lee y todos los que tengan los derechos. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento**

 **Canción que sirvió de inspiración: Perdición de La quinta estación**

 **Universo: AU Highschool**

 **Sumary:** **Pietro Maximoff supo atravesar el escudo de metal que envolvía el delicado corazón de St. John Allerdyce, se ha vuelto su vida, se ha vuelto su completa perdición.**

* * *

Cerró los ojos estampando su puño en la pared, esto no podía estarle pasando aunque el texto en su celular le restregaba que sí, sí estaba pasando. ¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Con molestia revolvió su cabello intentando recordar pero fue inútil, cuando se dio cuenta estaba completamente perdido.

Volvió a leer el mensaje esperando, casi rogando haber entendido mal, que sólo era una invitación a algún partido o algo así sin embargo no corrió con esa suerte, había leído bien y el mensaje era más que claro, allí estaban las palabras del velocista invitándolo a responder una simple pregunta

–Vamos ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? – se preguntó, no fue necesario pensar mucho porque la respuesta era obvia. Sonrió de lado burlándose de su patética forma de actuar, definitivamente el amor no era un trabajo para él.

Fastidiado se tiró a la cama dando fin a su berrinche perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos en lugar de responderle el mensaje a Pietro.

 _*Flash Back*_

Jamás estuvo seguro de ello sólo dejó hablar a su corazón por primera vez en toda su maldita vida. Era la primera vez que se sinceraba con él de semejante forma preparándose para ser bateado al instante. Esperó cualquier cosa, un puñetazo, una patada, que lo dejara solo en medio del campo de futbol, en cambio sus manos fueron tomadas por las de él captando su atención y helándole el alma al contacto, fue extraño para John volver a sentir aquello pues después de Bobby nadie más había logrado desatarle esa sensación.

Alzó la vista temeroso a una respuesta negativa, pese a que la esperaba en el fondo no la deseaba, repasó mentalmente que Hainne le dijo que era hora de buscar su felicidad, a ése alguien que lo hiciera sentir mejor alejando esos días de dolor y dejara de callar, que muchas oportunidades se le estaban escapando por no decir eso que quiere, por mucho que le doliese admitirlo su amiga tenía razón y por ello estaba ahí. Sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los ojos azules que le inspiraban paz, que lo llenaban de una calma que sólo a su lado podía experimentar y entonces sucedió. Pietro acortó la distancia juntando sus labios en un beso que a John se le antojó dulce y casto, su corazón acelerado también suspiró aliviado entregándose por completo a él.

–¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó confundido una vez que se separaron, Pietro le sonrió enternecido, la respuesta era obvia sin embargo sabía lo difícil que era para él asimilarlo

–Un beso, tonto. No hay mucho que pueda explicar de ello– dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tomó unos segundos y luego continuó –Es un acto simple pero lleno de sentimiento. Sé lo mal que lo has pasado, lo fatalista e inseguro que eres. Tiendes a huir cuando tienes oportunidad o cuando crees que no vale la pena luchar, tu vida necesita algo de calor. Eres aislado, cobarde hasta cierto punto pero no importa, así te quiero, así he decidido aceptarte, sé que tienes miedo porque la última vez no funcionó pero quiero intentarlo, quiero ayudarte a sanar esas heridas, si crees que es muy pronto puedo tomarme el tiempo que tú creas necesario– explicó seguro, firme pero sin soltar sus manos, John quedó boquiabierto con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos

–Eres un bastardo.

–Lo sé– se burló recibiendo al pirómano que se lanzó a sus brazos.

 _Fin del flash back*_

La canción que tenía por tono de llamada lo arrancó de su ensimismamiento, deprisa tomó el móvil y contestó

–Hola.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a responder? – era Pietro del otro lado de la línea, John mordió su labio inferior y maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que no podría escapar por mucho pero un poco más de tiempo no le hubiera caído mal

–¿No puedes esperar? Estoy algo ocupado.

–¿En verdad? ¿Qué haces?

–¡Carajo, estoy ocupado!– gritó exaltado mientras el velocista reía divertido –De acuerdo… Acepto.

–¿Ves? No era tan difícil querido ¿Harás algo en la noche?

–Saldré con Hainne a un concierto.

–Vaya, llegué tarde. Ni hablar pero adviértele que mañana serás todo mío, nos vemos flamitas, te quiero.

–Yo también…. Te quiero– susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de colgar.

La pantalla le mostró de nuevo el mensaje de texto que debió contestar antes de recibir la llamada, en él se leía un " _¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?"_ seguida de una carita feliz.

En qué momento pasó o cómo ocurrió eran preguntas que jamás podría contestar, lo único que sabía con certeza es que desde que conoció a Pietro Maximoff se habían acabado los días de arrancarse la piel a gritos por el dolor y los fantasmas, ya había luz, ya no había soledad.

–Guiarme por tus palabras fue mi triste perdición– murmuró mientras veían el atardecer desde una colina a las afueras de la ciudad

–¿Eso es un insulto o un halago?– agregó alzando una ceja

–Tómalo como quieras, tenía que decirlo– Pietro recargó su cabeza en su hombro

–Yo también te quiero, pirómano.


	2. Loked away

**Loked away**

 **Peter y Kurt empiezan a conocerse cada vez más fondo hasta que Kurt le confiesa estar enamorado de él, Peter le corresponde pero hay varios temores que le impiden responderle bien a la primera llamada [Nighsilver]**

 **Inspirada en la canción Loked away de**

* * *

Lograste convencer a tu mamá de que te dejara en esa escuela para chicos especiales como tú aún bajo sus protestas de dejarla sola junto a tu hermana. Ya eres mayor de edad pero tu madre jamás dejará de preocuparse y así tengas 40 años siempre tendrá un pero para todo lo que hagas.

 _Ahí es donde lo conoces_

Hay tantos chicos con diferentes habilidades, desde los telepáticos como el profesor hasta los que se transforman en algo o alguien más como Hank que se pone azul y le sale pelo en todo el cuerpo pero uno en particular te llama la atención, uno que jamás cambia de color manteniéndose siempre azul y orando en las noches cuando pasas al lado de su cuarto para irte a dormir.

 _La curiosidad… ¿en verdad mató al gato?_

Notas que es muy tímido y algunos en la escuela le hacen burla por eso y por su dificultad para comunicarse debido a un acento europeo

–¿Extranjero? – le preguntas sacando la paleta de boca para poderte dar a entender

– A… Así es… o Eso era, la verdad ya no sé–. contesta con nerviosismo jugando con sus manos que notas tienen sólo tres dedos

–No te preocupes, muchos somos de diferentes lugares, yo no soy extranjero pero no soy del condado– y le sonríes para que te tenga un poco más de confianza, la respuesta es positiva porque también te regala una sonrisa, tímida, pero sonrisa al final de todo

–Alemán.

–¿Disculpa?

–Soy… Soy alemán– tú sonríes victorioso alzando los brazos

–¡Lo sabía! No soy tan malo para los acentos. Peter Maximoff– extiendes tu mano para estrecharla

–Kurt Wagner, pero en el circo era conocido como ¡el increíble Nightcrawler! – responde orgulloso de su apodo lo que llama tu atención, deciden pasar las clases juntos y el almuerzo para conocerse después de todo sólo se vieron durante la batalla aquel día con Apocalipsis

 _¿A dónde van a parar?_

Un día hablando de parejas le confiesas que eres gay, que jamás has tenido atracción por las mujeres y le devolviste la pregunta, pese al tono azul de su piel notaste cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban y reprobaba la decisión, luego se disculpó

–¿No temes ir al infierno por eso? – inquiere preocupado

–¿Infierno? Vamos Kurt, estamos en el Siglo XXI, eso no es ningún pecado, el amor es amor sea como sea, aunque si eso piensas supongo que ya no podremos ser amigos– intentas levantarte pero él te detiene con un fuerte NO regresándote a tu lugar

–Lo lamento, es sólo que…

–Escucha Kurt, ser gay, lesbiana, bisexual y todo lo que esté fuera del núcleo materno-paterno no es pecado, el amor no es pecado recuérdalo muy bien ¿Vale? Puedes ser cristiano y gay al mismo tiempo y no por ello arderás en las llamas del averno por toda la eternidad, esas son patrañas de gente que no acepta que el amor es simplemente amor.

 _¿Quieres probar?…_

Están en la biblioteca jugando a lanzar papelitos porque estás aburrido y arrastraste a Kurt a tu juego, luego decidiste correr sólo para cambiarles la página a los que estaban leyendo

–¿No harás la tarea, cierto?

–La haré en mi habitación– Kurt rueda los ojos y continúa su lectura hasta que lo fastidias y te hace sentarte en paz

–Hay algo que quería decirte– captura tu atención y lo ves con detenimiento pues su tono se torna serio –Sobre lo que hablamos hace unas semanas de arder en el infierno por ser… tú sabes.

–Gay.

–Ajá… Quería preguntarte si ya habías besado a alguien–. casi te vas de espaldas con tal pregunta y de inmediato tu cara se pone roja poniéndote en evidencia.

–Por supuesto, aunque lleva rato que no tengo pareja ni beso a nadie.

–¿Quieres experimentar conmigo? Descuida, estoy comenzando a abrirme a este nuevo mundo– tu boca se desencaja de semejante sugerencia y lo meditas un rato. Hank le había hecho un reloj para guardar su color azul y debes admitir que luce atractivo y dos o tres veces fantaseaste con probar sus labios así que no perderías oportunidad.

–Está bien–. se tomaron de las manos y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sientes tus labios ser tocados por los ajenos. Es un roce tierno, sin nada de tensión sexual y tenue pero con mucho sentimiento, oh no, será que… No, no puede ser posible.

Te separas y lo miras sonrojado igual que él pero con una sonrisa de lo más tierna, él se nota nervioso pero agradecido

–¿Y? ¿Te gustó?

–No besas nada mal, quizás en un futuro te pida más–. vuelves a quedar boquiabierto y decides mejor irte por un rato

 _El amor es simplemente amor…_

Los días siguientes quisiste evitarlo un poco para poder pensar claramente sobre todo lo sucedido en tan pocos días, primero te ibas a ir al infierno y después te encontrabas besándolo, aunque el chico no es nada feo quieres saber qué está pasando con él, si es un juego o de verdad busca algo contigo.

Las semanas pasan hasta que el escape ya no es una opción y te obliga a encararlo, te pide explicaciones y no sabes qué decirle porque aún no has llegado a una conclusión, tú le preguntas qué piensa él y sin tapujos te responde que le gustas. Te quedas inmóvil sin poder huir, Kurt se va acercando lentamente a ti hasta que te acorrala entre la pared y su cuerpo

–No tienes escapatoria.

Y tiene razón, por primera vez alguien es digno de atrapar al veloz Quicksilver.

Tragas saliva y sabes lo que viene ahora así que sólo dejas pasar todo, sus labios se encuentran nuevamente en un pequeño roce pero que rápidamente escala y la lengua de Kurt busca abrirse paso entre tus labios, tú decides darle el acceso que busca donde una guerra por mantener el poder se desata.

El roce te gusta, es frenético pero no desesperado y le agradece porque odia a los que parece que te quieren devorar.

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Se separan por la falta de aire y se miran a los ojos, orbes oscuros que pueden alcanzar a ver sus almas levemente heridas por muchas razones y que buscan sanarlas con sólo tocarlas

–Peter Maximoff ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – y la pregunta te hace temblar, ¿hace cuánto que no la escuchabas? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste así de emocionado? Probablemente nunca pese a tus dos relaciones pasadas y mientras Kurt espera tú entras en pánico y no sabes qué decir, hay muchas cosas de ti que ún no sabe y que, si quiere salir contigo debe saber.

 _Si hoy fuera a la cárcel o perdiéramos todo ¿me seguirías amando igual?_

–De acuerdo… Vamos por pasos– dices alterado sosteniéndote del hombro del chico –Hay un par de cosas que debes saber antes de quererme hacer esa pregunta ¿está bien? – Kurt se encogió de hombros

–Venga entonces.

–Si me encarcelaran mañana y me dieran cadena perpetua ¿me seguirías amando igual?

–¿Cadena perpetua? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Contesta por favor.

– Es que no te entiendo…

–¡Contesta! – gritas exaltado y luego te disculpas pero en verdad pides que responda a esa simple pregunta

–Sí, te seguiría al final del mundo sin dudarlo. – es su respuesta

–Soy un chico caótico con severos problemas de cleptomanía gracias a mi mutación, mi padre me dejó cuando era muy pequeño y ése hombre es el terrorista mutante más buscado en todo el mundo así que tengo miedo a que de repente me quiten todo lo que tengo porque jamás he tenido nada que me llene lo suficiente.

 _No te preocupes más, yo te llenaré_

Kurt te escucha atento mientas tú hablas neurótico y nervioso, el otro sonríe ante tus palabras y sólo logra abrazarte para que te calmes

–Tranquilo Pet, aquí estoy para llenarte, porque te amo y porque lo deseo, porque jamás te dejaré ni en la salud ni en la enfermedad, El Señor es mi testigo para poder decirte que conmigo no sufrirás por faltas de nada y que nunca te dejaré.


End file.
